The Gifts That Keep On Giving
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Madara Uchiha has an annoyingly full day plan for himself and his brother on this 25th of December. According to Izuna – all he wants is some time alone in bed with his brother. Madara knows better. After all, everyone wants to play with new toys on Christmas. WARNING: NC-17 MATERIAL!


**WARNINGS: THIS WORK OF FICTION CONTAINS MILD BONDAGE, NOT-SO-MILD SLASH!LEMON, AND A COPIUS AMOUNT OF IZUNA UCHIHA. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

"_Fuck me now, rip me off later." _

_-Jimmy Urine_

Awkward moments were something that were quite common in the Uchiha family. Madara Uchiha himself was very much the expert on them. He knew that there were certain things that certain people would find awkward no matter what, and he knew that there were certain times in which one had to learn that these certain things most certainly could not be helped, because they were certain to happen no matter what. The thing which he was most certain of – was that there was nothing more awkward during awkward moment than realizing that the person who is making the situation awkward is completely and entirely ignorant and uncaring towards everyone else's discomfort. Indeed, there was a particular type of person that couldn't be particularly phased no matter what was happening, even if their particular presence was particularly the issue. People like his little brother, Izuna, who he was particularly certain he loved to death, but was certainly very angry with in this particular moment.

"Er – Thank you, Izuna. It's very … thoughtful,"

That was his cousin Mikoto speaking, ever the graceful housewife. She'd married into their family thirteen years ago, and always invited Madara and Izuna over for Christmas. They _were _her husband's only remaining kin, after all. Even though they were only distant cousins. Fugaku truthfully couldn't stand them, so they usually made the appropriate excuses not to come over, giving the blissful gift of their absence to Fugaku, and sending toys for his two sons: Itachi, age ten, and Sasuke, who was five. Mikoto always received the same thing, a generous gift-card to her favorite restaurant; which happened to be owned by a friend of theirs.

Except this year. Madara had given her the gift-card, as usual, but Izuna had announced that he had gotten her something else as well, and having already been around her when he said it, Madara couldn't subtly run his Izuna-Proofing routine. This was a series of tests to make sure that Izuna did not give anyone anything that breathed, killed, or vibrated.

Luckily, his gift to Mikoto neither possessed nor took life. It did, however, vibrate. At seven different adjustable speeds.

"I'm glad you like it!" Izuna exclaimed, "Now, I know you're a woman and all, but personally I think the proper place to stick it would be up your-"

Fugaku coughed loudly, and shot both Madara and Izuna a highly disapproving glare. Of course, if the situation wasn't joyous enough, children had to get involved. Itachi looked very much like he did not know whether or not he was supposed to reveal that he knew exactly what it was that his mother was holding, and Sasuke thought that verbal clarification was the right path to take.

"Momma! Unkie Izu gave you a big purbal penis!"

"Yes, Sasuke, he did," Mikoto said gently, and Madara admired her ability to remain quaint and darling through even the most inappropriate situations.

The problem was that kind and sweet as his mother was – Sasuke Uchiha was a spoiled brat. He snatched the vibrator out of his mother's grasp and giggled at it.

"Does it your-in-ache?"

Mikoto had always prided herself in her insistence that her children say 'Urinate' instead of 'Pee' or the dreadfully common 'tinkle.'

"Of course not, Sasuke. You stick it in your-"

"Hush," Madara hissed at his brother.

"Why's it feel so hard like this, Momma?"

"Because that's the best way for them to _be, _Sas-"

"IZUNA!" Madara cut in, cutting his younger brother off with a furious glance. His response was a wide grin and a slow lick of the lips. He ignored both of these things, and plucked the vibrator out of his nephew's hands.

"It's even bigger than Daddy's!" Sasuke squealed in excitement.

Izuna sighed, and shook his head, patting Mikoto's thigh as if he was very sorry for her. "I know, Sasuke-Kun. I know."

At this point, Fugaku stormed out of the room in fury, with his sons following dutifully after him, and Mikoto finally let her perfect hostess mask crack a little, frowning at the doorway they'd left through. Madara stood up, yanking Izuna along with him, which was not so difficult at all, since the damn nympho would take any excuse given to touch him.

"Mikoto, you have no idea how sorry I am. He truly cannot help it, but it's my fault for not predicting something like this earlier. I would ask you to forgive him, but he doesn't know he's done anything wrong, so please try and forgive me instead?"

Mikoto nodded and smiled, "Of course, Madara, I'm sorry to see you going so soon."

"Well, we have our own Christmas celebrations to see to."

"Of course,"

And with another glare at Izuna, Madara shoved the harlot out of the room ahead of himself and made towards exit.

"Madara?" Mikoto called, and he turned to look over his shoulder, seeing a light smirk on her lips and a blush on her cheeks.

"Leave the dildo."

He grinned at that, and placed it on the coffee table. "Merry Christmas, Mikoto." He said, kissing her cheek gently, and thinking that all in all, it had been good to finally come this year.

"Merry Christmas, Madara."

And with that, he left her home, finding Izuna waiting in the car, looking very much like he was about to be spanked – meaning somewhat ashamed and fearful, but mostly aroused. Madara got in next to him, and started the engine, pulling cleanly out of the drive-way before he began his ranting.

"Regardless of what I just told Mikoto. _You _know that _I _know that you know better." Madara hissed, "I love your freedom and lack of discretion, Izuna, really I do – but that was uncalled for. A _vibrator_? She was in front of her _children, _Zu! Sasuke's going to ask her questions about that thing for _ages._"

Izuna shrugged, easily letting his brother's words take their usual course into one of his ears and out of the other. "So, in ten years, Sasuke either doesn't remember what happened, or he knows who to go to for his first vibrator. It's a win-win situation, really. Isn't it?"

Madara wanted to be gobsmacked, but he and Izuna were only fifteen months apart. He'd hardly spent a single day away from that fucker. So, naturally, he was quite used to hearing Izuna's constant insistence that Sasuke was "Deliciously Queer" and that they should one day teach him all that there is to know about "The Art and Science of Cock-Whoring" which, according to Izuna, was much more an art than a science – with certain mathematical equations being attested for, obviously – like the ratio that existed between Uchiha males who refused to get haircuts as children and homosexuality. (which was 1:1 without fail)

"Izuna, Sasuke is five years old. We are not going to participate in _child-grooming. _Even for us, that's too low."

Madara received a smirk for his efforts. "We won't have to groom him. He'll come to us in due time, as will Itachi. Trust me, Madara – I know these things. I'm an _inventor._ I'm smart."

The elder Uchiha rolled his eyes. "You invented one thing, and you have never made any attempt to invent anything since then. You're not an inventor, your a nymphomaniac with strange and disturbing desires – one of which, you managed to create for yourself."

"_Cosmopolitan _magazine says Penis Paint is a sexual breakthrough."

"Well you can tell _Cosmopolitan _magazine that you yourself are more of a sexual breakthrough than your stupid invention. Why people actually buy that insanity is a mystery to me."

Izuna sighed, in a way that suggested Madara was shamefully oblivious to something that the rest of the world was already aware of. "You're so behind the times, Madara. Just admit that you're too proud to buy a can of it yourself because you won't admit that I am humble and wise in a way that you could never understand."

"Oh yeah? Either that, or I'm the one who had all sorts of strange reactions while you were in the testing stages of your stupid _invention. _I had blue balls for a month! _Literally_!"

"I'd call it more of a turquoise, myself..." Izuna said conversationally. "I love turquoise, it's like the fuchsia of blue, you know?"

"That doesn't make a single lick of sense. Speaking of licks, I don't think we have anymore grape juice for those homemade popsicles I like. We'll have to stop at the store."

Izuna groaned, and pouted disagreeably. "We've still got all your favorite foods at home from your birthday dinner yesterday! You can't seriously want to drag us through Konoha all night to see who's still got their store open on _Christmas, _can you?"

"It's still only about five thirty, besides, there's that place just out of town with the twenty-four hour pharmacy. We can pick up a bottle of juice and pay for it with the pharmacist. I've got a real craving for it, sorry."

Izuna gave an upset huff. "Fine, but I've got a real craving for some god damn _cock, _so hurry the fuck up!"

Madara glanced over at Izuna, then. His eyes trailed possessively down his brother's body and back up again. "I'll keep that in mind," He murmured, as he looked back at the highway and took the exit out of town.

The store they'd been looking for was less than five minutes away, and they parked neatly in front of it, and stepped out of the car.

"Shit, I dropped my wallet, hold on..." Madara bent over near the front tire on the driver's side and took _ages _retrieving his wallet while Izuna tapped his foot impatiently. "Okay, got it," He announced, his head popping back up with a small smile. Then, he put on an expression of seriousness. "Now listen to me, Izuna. We are here to _get_ _grape juice. _That's all. Do you understand?"

Izuna laid his hand on his heart, scandalized. "Why of _course_! I'm not a child, Madara!"

"The last time I took you with me to the store you were cart racing with two eight-year-old's and knocked over a soup tower. I had to pay for over three _hundred _cans of soup! Then, before that, you spent the entire time hitting on the poultry man using strange and disturbing chicken-related sexual innuendos-"

"Let's see if we can shove an egg back where that one came from."

"-And the time before _that_-"

"If you think my _thighs _are delicious, you should take a harder look at my _tail-feathers_."

"-You lurked in the produce section and accused every man that past you of stealing a cucumber and shoving it in his pants-"

"You'll still feel my tongue on your cock for a full five minutes after my head's off."

"-Then proceeded to demand that they remove the cucumber from _their _pants, and place it in your anus instead! And before _that-_"

"Cock-A-Doodle-Do."

Madara frowned, distracted from his rant. "That's all? Cock-A-Doodle-Do? It's chicken related, certainly – but is the word cock really enough to make it a sexual innuendo?"

"The trick is to say it while rubbing your palm against the other person's genitals." Izuna announced, as if that should have been obvious.

Madara tilted his head thoughtfully, then realized after a moment that he was actually considering something _Izuna _said as sensible, which meant that he had, perhaps, lost his mind. "We're going into the store. Are you going to behave, or not?"

Displaying the perfect image of pure reluctance and sorrow, Izuna nodded dramatically, and they went inside.

The store was brightly lit, stabbing harshly at their eyes, since they were coming from outside and the early nights of winter had already darkened the sky. Madara bee-lined towards the grape juice, keeping Izuna's arm secure against his side so that the little minx couldn't wander off and start trouble. He then scrambled hurriedly to the pharmacy counter to pay for it, glad that with it being Christmas and all there was no line whatsoever. He was also blessed by the fact that the pharmacist was a woman, which meant that Izuna would not let his more lascivious side come out to play.

Quickly paying and getting his change, Madara then yanked his brother out of the store and smiled. "Perfect. Absolutely without incident." He remarked. Izuna smirked, and held up the arm that Madara had not been holding.

"Did you _steal _that?" Madara hissed out, snatching the contents of his brother's hand angrily, then paling as he observed the weight. "Oh god … it feels empty."

Madara stormed back into the store and paled as he looked down for the first time. There were nearly two dozen penises sprayed into the tile floor with Penis Paint. On one hand, Izuna owned all distributing rights to the product, and was probably only taking money away from himself by stealing a can. On the other hand, it was vandalism.

He promptly turned around and left, knowing that this store was too nondescript to have security cameras, and hoping that they'd just mop it up and be done with the whole thing. After all, Penis Paint was advertized as coming off easily with soap and water.

"Honestly, Izuna? Just to prove that I can't make you behave in a store? Really?"

Izuna shrugged. "You think I'm a shitty inventor, so I decided spur of the moment to be an artist instead. Can we go home now?"

Heaving a heavy sigh, Madara agreed, and they trudged back to the car. He started it up, but was frowning by the time they left the parking lot.

"We've got a flat," Madara declared, resentfully. "And we're already driving on the spare from the flat we had last week..."

Izuna was horrified. "Ugh! And we just _had _to leave town for your stupid fucking grape juice! Now we're even _farther _from home than Fugaku's house!"

"I know. Calm down, okay? It's still pretty early, I'm sure if we can make it to the auto-"

"I WANT TO HAVE _SEX_, MADARA!" Izuna screeched, throwing his arms in the air agitatedly. He took a deep angry breath and glared at his elder brother. "We had notime this morning, cus you insisted we be at Fugaku's by the time the kids woke up and started opening presents! You wouldn't fuck me _there _out of respect for his stupid family values or some bullshit! It is nearly _six _in the evening, and I have been half-hard _all fucking day_!"

Madara pulled over the car and looked at his lover, seeing angry tears budding in the other man's eyes. He sighed, wiping the first one that fell away with his thumb, and leaning over to kiss his lips softly. "I'm sorry. There's a hotel just two minutes away. We can check in there and stay for as long as you want."

Izuna sniffled, and nodded pathetically. Trying not to laugh at his brother's hysteria, Madara simply kissed him again, and smiled. "I love you, Izuna." He said, pulling into the driving lane and going towards the hotel.

"I love you too," Izuna whispered back, staring out of his window as they approached the hotel parking lot.

They pulled up to the entrance and let a valet deal with the car, then entered the lobby. It was rather lavish, with a deep burgundy carpet (The indigo of red, according to Izuna) and a large chandelier that looked quite similar to the one in The Phantom of the Opera.

"You just sit down, Zu. I'll get us a room." Madara said, and Izuna agreed, taking a seat on one of the plush velvet living chairs. He had hardly sat down when Madara returned, displaying a shiny black key-card. "Ready to go up?"

Izuna did not find a response to that question necessary. He rose and followed his brother to the elevator, raising an eyebrow when he saw that Madara entered their key-card into a slot above the buttons instead of selecting a floor.

"Penthouse suite." Madara explained with a smirk, as the elevator kept rising higher and higher.

Izuna frowned. "Why?"

And then the doors opened, and Izuna's jaw dropped. Madara steered him inside, because it didn't look like he'd move by himself, and the doors closed.

The hotel room was decorated beautifully. On the right, there was a small dining table with a black linen table cloth, lightly sprinkled with red rose petals, in the middle of it, a bottle of red wine, and a small tray of Izuna's favorite chocolate. It was surrounded by three chairs, two of which were empty, and one that had a small, but beautifully wrapped box sitting atop it.

"I don't drink wine," Izuna said.

"No, you don't." Madara agreed.

"But I love it when _you _drink wine."

"Yes, you've mentioned that a few times." Madara said, nodding.

"And I _do _drink grape juice."

"Indeed you do."

"Which mingles quite nicely with the taste of wine, were one to combine them in – say, a kiss."

"That it does."

Izuna laughed lightly, shaking his head in disbelief. "You dropped your wallet under the car?" He asked with a playful roll of the eye. "You let the air out of the tire."

"More difficult than it looks, actually. Removing the valve cap doesn't let any air out for several weeks. I did it with a key."

Izuna grinned, wrapping his arms behind Madara's neck and looking up at him. "All this for me, huh?"

Madara shrugged, nonchalantly. "Well, I figured it was only fair. You always make a big deal about my birthday then act like Christmas isn't a big deal at all. You're kind of a Grinch, Izuna. You should work on that."

"Uh-uh. Major difference," Izuna insisted with a hearty shake of the head. "You wouldn't touch _him _with a thirty-nine-and-a-half-foot pole. Where as _I," _Izuna smirked, slipping his hand craftily under the waistband of Madara's jeans and through the slit in his boxers, gripping his flaccid cock firmly in hand. "Cock-A-Doodle-Do."

Madara laughed, feeling stirrings of arousal from Izuna's wandering hand, but ignoring that for a short moment. "From what I understand of what you said in the car, you'd probably like to hold off on the wine and get straight to the bed, yes?"

Izuna shook his head, leaning into Madara's neck and inhaling him, then running his tongue down his throat, kissing his Adams apple. He could feel it move against his lips as Madara swallowed thickly. "I want to taste it on your tongue," Izuna murmured, using the arm that was still slung over Madara's shoulder to bring them closer and applying more pressure to the hand that was against the now-hardening bulge in his brother's pants.

Madara sighed deeply when Izuna's fingers curled around his hot flesh, squeezing tightly with an expertise and confidence that a man can only find in the hands of other men.

"You say you want me to drink the wine," He began, pausing for a moment when Izuna's grip tightened. His cock was full and rigid, and the more swelled it got, the more his brother's hand contracted. He could feel Izuna's toned arm pressed between them, and the way that the muscles flexed gently as he held on to Madara's length like a vice – almost painful now in it's tightness, but in a way that only maid his blood flow faster and his mouth taste dry. "And yet you're busily seducing me away from it."

"I want you to drink the wine." Izuna declared, taking a step closer so that his erection was pressed into Madara's thigh, then rocking slowly. "Mm... that feels good."

As if he was using his own pleasure as a way to decide what level of pleasure to give his lover, Izuna curled just the very tips of his fingers so that they were lightly digging into the vein on the underside of Madara's dick, without increasing any pressure on the rest of his shaft. Madara's cock eagerly spurted a generous amount of precum in gratification, and for a moment Madara was lost in his mind, thinking that only Izuna would manage to give such a delicious hand-job by simply varying the intensity of his hold without actually _moving _his hand in any direction.

"Izuna," Madara husked out, leaning his forehead against his brother's and panting slightly, "Make up your mind."

Izuna's eyes darted downwards, and he whimpered, his wrist twisting slightly, making the skin of Madara's cock twist with it, due to the lack of lube. It felt slightly rough, and utterly delectable, and Izuna's lashes fluttered just right when his eyes met Madara's, and he opened his mouth to speak words that Madara knew he would say, because when it came to sex Izuna was always one hundred percent predictable. But Madara didn't care that he knew what Izuna would say, because with Izuna everything was always fresh, and blunt, and _raw_ – which was always, _always, _better than new.

"Fuck me."

"No wine?"

"The wines not going anywhere." A good point.

"Neither is my penis."

"Yes it is," Izuna corrected with a smirk. "I'll give you two guesses where."

"Why two guesses? Aren't I worth at least three?"

"You get two guesses because there's two places I'd like your dick to go, and I'm hoping you can guess both."

Madara chuckled, and kissed Izuna deeply, letting his tongue dive into his brother's mouth and chart out the well-known territory. His hands, previously caressing Izuna's waist, now slipped into Izuna's pants, coming straight into contact with the smooth skin of his ass, and moving downwards along his crack, then running a teasing finger against his entrance, which was puckered and winking, and still so very tight by some miracle of god.

Izuna purred, and bucked lightly against Madara's finger, even as he sucked vigorously on Madara's tongue.

"Inside me now, please please please..." He whimpered out, grinding his arse against the elder Uchiha's hand. Madara complied, shoving the finger brutally into his brother's entrance, groaning at the way Izuna opened up so easily and yet hugged him so tightly.

It was at this point that Madara realized they weren't going to make it to the bed. He couldn't have cared less, and used his free hand to get a firm grip on Izuna's shoulder, resolutely yet gently lowering them both to the floor. His hand exited Izuna's pants, and Izuna reluctantly took his hand out of Madara's as well so that he could use it for a much more noble cause – namely, taking their pants _off. _

Naked from the waist down, and not caring about anything that was from the waist up, Izuna tugged Madara down against his body, their cocks pressed warmly together, and their legs intertwined like a pretzel, with Izuna's wrapped around his lover's using them as a minute leverage to grind their bodies together more fiercely. He took shallow breaths, rutting desperately against Madara, and moaned loudly when a splash of precum slicked both of them with it's moist heat, neither of them knowing whose it was, content to know that it was there and it was wet and the only way to appropriately respond was to grind a little harder.

Izuna gasped, and gripped Madara's forearms, his nails digging slightly into them as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm.

"Madara if you don't shove that delicious dick of yours into my ass right now I swear to god, I will-"

But he didn't have to finish his sentence. Madara was quite entirely unopposed to the suggestion that he should shove that delicious dick of his into his brother's ass, and did so with much enthusiasm.

Izuna wasn't really properly stretched beforehand, but he took it like a pro, releasing a distinctly whoreish wail of approval, and slamming himself down against the large intrusion, submitting entirely to the feeling of being so full.

His thighs quivered and clenched, and he whimpered, arching his back to try and make Madara push deeper. He succeeded in this, and Madara pulled out slightly, then thrust his hips sharply, colliding with Izuna's prostate in a way that was harsh and deep and (in Izuna's opinion) perfect.

Their pace increased, and Izuna whimpered, his breath catching with every recognition of the pleasurable friction, the walls of his ass tingling with the sensation of being caressed. He bit his lip hard to keep from coming too soon, and Madara leaned down, lapping against his chin and collecting a small rivulet of blood that had streamed there, then kissing Izuna deeply, sharing the tangy flavor of it with him.

"Oh! Yes! Madara, right there … there there... fuck." Izuna howled, losing breath and hiccuping slightly, but loving the burn of even that in his throat.

His balls slapped harshly against Madara's pelvis, and he loved that too, and Madara's cock was aligned _just so_ and he loved that even more – but what he loved _most _was Madara himself. And he said so, quite loudly, as streams of white cum came oozing out of his cock. A splash of it hit him on the lip, and he licked it up, absentmindedly, but Madara had noticed, and he came – hard and hot, and Izuna felt that filling him up too.

Madara pulled out, and looked down, seeing Izuna flushed and whimpering lightly, shirt ten types of askew, ass gaping open with cum dribbling lazily out of it, and cock half-hard either still or again, or maybe both.

"Wine." Madara announced definitively, standing up and offering his brother a helping hand. They made their way to the table, sitting across from each other.

Izuna shivered, excited by the cool metal chair against his balls if he sat the right way. Madara rolled his eyes, pouring a glass of red wine for himself, and a matching one of grape juice for his brother, pointedly ignoring the way that Izuna stared heavily at his lips the whole time.

"Merry Christmas," Madara said, clinking his glass against Izuna's and taking a sip. Izuna watched him, humming mildly in agreement of his holiday wishes, but barely touching his own drink – clearly much more interested in Madara.

"Tell me, my dear little brother, what is it that you find so arousing about me drinking wine, anyway?"

"Dunno," Izuna answered honestly. His eyes darted up to meet Madara's and Madara almost choked on his wine at the amount of raw lust he saw there, "But whatever it is," Izuna continued, "It's deep and it's real." He drank a slow sip of his grape juice, still not taking his eyes off of his brother. "This table is very cold on the bottom, did you notice?"

Madara laughed loudly, and shook his head. "No, but I'm not the one with the head of my cock stabbing at it, so no big surprise there." He gulped down the rest of his wine, and licked his lips because he knew Izuna was watching, smirking at the desperate moan he received in response.

"While we're at the table, I think you should open your present." Madara gestured towards the box in the third chair.

Izuna shook his head. "No, I want you to fuck me again now."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. However, _I _want you to open the damn box."

Izuna huffed, and crossed his arms defiantly. "If it's jewelry or clothes you know I won't wear it. Covering the body is against-"

"Your religion, yes. I know this. I've known you longer than _you've _known you, Izuna. I wouldn't give you anything that you consider blasphemous for Christmas."

"If it's alive, it's dead. That box hasn't got any holes."

Madara snorted. "While all of our friends and family greatly appreciated the year _you _gave out suffocated hamsters, I assure you, I have done no such thing."

"Are you sure? Cus if it's a fish, it won't last long and I'll be sad. Fish are cruel pets to have..."

"It's not alive, Zu. I promise."

Izuna frowned thoughtfully, gazing at the mysterious box. "If it's a film, I won't watch it – and if it's a book, I won't read it."

"And clearly if it's in a _box _you won't fucking _open _it!" Madara bellowed in frustration.

Izuna was hard enough to gift already. Why did he have to be difficult about the damn present before even knowing what it was?

Alas, with an entertained smirk that proved he was deliberately being obnoxious, Izuna placed the box on the table and began tearing at the wrapping paper. When that only revealed a plain white box with no design or product name, his curiosity was further peaked, and he tore the lid off excitedly, eyes gleaming as he saw what was inside.

"Oh _my_." The younger Uchiha half-whispered half-squealed.

"Indeed." Madara concurred.

"Awe, but which _first_?" Izuna whined in confusion, hands fishing around the contents of the box in a frenzy.

"Actually, my dear brother, I was hoping you'd leave that decision to me."

Izuna's eyes immediately shot up to Madara's; a slow smile spreading across his lips. He nodded eagerly, shoving the box into his brother's outstretched hands and galloping over to the bed with enthusiastic haste, discarding his shirt onto the floor along the way.

Madara rose to follow after him, reaching for the box and glancing at the other items on the table with interest for a second, before deciding that perhaps the hotel had provided means for some fun as well. Picking up what he would need, he sauntered over to the bed himself, and unbuttoned his shirt at a reasonable pace – though he still let it drop to the floor when he was finished.

"Close your eyes, Love." He requested softly, watching as Izuna's eyes fluttered shut. He reached into the box, pulling out a blindfold. It was black against the eyes, and white on the outside. Madara pressed it to his own eyes first, keeping them open, to make sure that it worked. It did, he was completely and entirely unable to see. He took it away from his face, securing it onto Izuna instead, regaining his own vision as he blinded his brother.

Izuna tensed, but Madara shushed him gently. "Relax," He suggested, placing his hand against Izuna's chest and rubbing in a soothing motion, knowing that Izuna would be calmed by his touch. It worked, and he moved on, keeping his right hand against Izuna's skin and using the left to fish out the next thing from the box.

Izuna shivered as he heard the tell-tale sound of things clanking around, and then felt Madara's hand travel up his chest to his shoulder, then join with his other hand as Madara lifted his arms up over his head, against the iron bars of the bed – which they were then tied to with a thick rope. Izuna moaned when Madara stopped tying knots, pulling against them instinctively and feeling his balls twitch delightfully at the burning sensation of the rope holding firm against his wrists.

Next Madara's hands left his body and he felt a cold splash of thick-ish moisture against his arse.

_Lube._ His mind provided, and he hummed lightly in agreement of this new development, humming a little louder when Madara's hand began massaging it into him, fingers working at his entrance determinedly, until he opened his legs a little wider, letting Madara slip in two fingers, which he moved _quite _quickly. Izuna moaned, the thick wetness that he'd identified as lubricant was hot now, and felt almost like fresh candle-wax against his skin.

_Ah, it's warming lube. _He deduced, arching his back when Madara's finger's hooked, pressing teasingly against his prostate. It was still only two fingers though, which excited Izuna further, because it suggested that fingers would not be the only thing used to stretch him.

The next item from the goodie-box was laid slowly against Izuna's stomach, as if Madara was challenging him to guess what it was before he used it. Izuna was, of course – always up for a new game, and tried to concentrate on the feeling of the toy being placed on his abdomen, while still distracted by the fingers caressing his walls. It was spherical, about the size and weight of a mini-golf ball, and then there was another, about four inches away from the first.

"Ben Wa Balls?" He questioned, gasping as a third was laid out next to the first two, "No, too many and not heavy enough," He corrected as a fourth was placed down.

More of that warming lube was drizzled over his belly, and Madara dragged the balls through it, earning an excited gasp from his younger brother.

"_Oh_!" Izuna exclaimed, knowing exactly what this toy was and opening his legs as wide as he could, desperate for it to be used as it was made to be.

Madara – ever the gracious lover – took the invitation as it was intended and pressed one of the balls against Izuna's hole, inserting it slowly and carefully, using his finger to push it in as far as he could get it. Izuna released a guttural moan, baring down against the intrusion and quivering in pleasure as another of the balls was pushed in.

"You're right," Madara mused, "They're not Ben Wa Balls."

Izuna knew this already, of course – Ben Wa Balls only included two per string. However, the way that Madara shoved in the third to prove his point was so delectable that he didn't point out how he'd already known.

"I'm sure you've already figured out what they are by now, yes?"

Izuna's only response was to whimper lightly, squeezing against the peculiar yet pleasurable item in his ass.

"Yes, that's right!" Madara exclaimed, as if he'd received an actual answer. "These," he inserted another, "Are anal beads."

Izuna's back arched away from the bed, and he pulled his hands harshly against the ropes that bound him, thrashing wildly. Madara watched him, licking his lips at the sight. Then, he waited – watching the anticipation build in Izuna's body as he waited for another of the beads to be put inside of him.

"Do you wane more?" Madara questioned at a whisper.

"Please," Izuna encouraged.

"How much more?" Madara asked, placing the next bead at Izuna's entrance but not pushing it in, watching the crinkled skin twitching with desperate expectancy.

"The whole thing... all of them."

"Well, that's just silly. You don't even know how many there are."

"I don't care! Madara, please!" Izuna insisted, his hands gripping at the ropes and twisting about with his need to be holding on to something. His tongue flicked over his lips, and unable to resist the temptation, Madara leaned down over him and captured it in his mouth, kissing him soundly.

Izuna was startled by the kiss, but moaned into it nonetheless, overly aroused at the taste of wine and grape juice, mingling together on their tongues just the way he loved. He purred, pushing his whole body as far upwards as he could, satisfied by the resulting contact with Madara's flesh. He pressed himself against his brother, and felt Madara pressing back, so that their cocks were flush against each other, hard and hot.

Izuna noted Madara's hand trailing down his side, then between his legs, and three of the anal beads were shoved into him at once. He gasped, holding his breath, his balls pulled tightly against him, and his cock twitching, leaking precum steadily. He was on the edge of orgasm... just … a little … more.

"You know," Madara breathed against Izuna's lips, "The real fun with these isn't sticking them in."

"Oh _fuck_-"

And then Madara yanked the beads out, all at once, and Izuna was coming so hard that he would be not at all surprised if he died. It lasted forever and it was over in a moment, his chest sticky with his semen, his cock soft against his thigh.

But he could feel Madara's tongue now, against his chest at first, trailing slowly downwards towards his stomach, then surrounding his flaccid cock, tempting it back to life with encouraging kitten-licks and kisses.

And of course, being Izuna after all, he was hard again very quickly.

"You're such a treat," Madara remarked, fishing through the box again to look for two more things.

Izuna murmured disagreeably when he felt a cock-ring being slid onto him.

"I hate those!" He whinged, kicking his legs like a child having a tantrum.

"Yes, I know – but I have something else planned that may take a little while, and even _you _aren't able to manage coming more than three times within the same hour or two."

"Well... I could _try_-"

Madara silenced his brother with a kiss, biting softly on his lip as a mild punishment for his noncompliance. "The cock-ring stays," He muttered, letting his lips run across Izuna's jaw to his ear. "But, if you're _good, _I'll take it right off for you just as soon as I'm ready – alright?" He asked, letting his tongue dart out to caress the shell of Izuna's ear.

Izuna nodded, and Madara kissed him again for his trouble, then backed away some, so that he was crouching between Izuna's still-wide-open legs.

Izuna's arse was still quite well lubricated and stretched, so Madara did not bother with any sort of preparation as he shoved a thick butt-plug into his brother's body. This resulted in quite the sultry scream of delight from Izuna, whose cock was determinedly squirting out a splash of precum despite the ring secured harshly around it's base.

"Oh... Oh fuck …" Izuna moaned out, squeezing his walls and thrusting wildly against the intrusion, trying to make it hit just the right spot.

"Hows that feel?" Madara asked, pressing his hand firmly at the base of the plug so that it moved slightly.

"fuckfuckfuckfuck..." Izuna was clearly at a loss of words.

"Ah, well. Here's a fun fact," Madara continued, reaching for a small remote control that he had pulled out of the box along with the plug. "It vibrates."

As he said it, he turned it on, and Izuna howled with pleasure, hips thrusting, and arms yanking hard against the rope, toes curling against the sheets, and cock getting blue as the ring forbid him from having the orgasm he would have.

"Take it off me, Mada! Please!" He begged, his body contorting when Madara simply turned up the power of the vibration in response to his brother's plea.

Izuna groaned heartily, even as Madara turned the power down slightly. It was no longer overwhelmingly good, but it still tingled deliciously against his prostate – and oh _god _it was still so _big _and filling him up. Madara pushed it a little farther inside of him, so that his splincher would keep it secured, and Izuna barely had time to process this new development before he felt something wet and _cold _against his left nipple.

_Ice? _He wondered mentally, and was proven to be right as another cube of ice was placed onto his right. Madara trailed both of them carefully around his nipple, before sticking them both in his mouth. They tasted a little salty – probably from his earlier deposit of semen against his chest – but he didn't mind, sucking with great enthusiasm as Madara revealed even more ice. It was now going down the center of his chest, and Madara let it trail downwards, resting into his belly-button, giving him goosebumps all over.

As his brother leaned down to such against his neck, Izuna discovered that Madara's mouth was filled with ice as well, and although there is something to be said of warm hot breath against one's skin – somehow he found the coldness even more arousing, and keened in approval when Madara's lips began their journey south.

Again his nipple was caressed in coldness, Madara's teeth tugged playfully at it, and between the heat of Izuna's body and Madara's tongue, the ice that was in his mouth melted, making cool water drip down Izuna's abdomen, then slide onto the sheets.

And still, the plug was inside of him. Izuna felt his body shaking again, and deduced that perhaps that cock-ring was a good idea after all. Madara's games were certainly quite fun – but anal beads and butt-plugs aside, in Izuna's opinion they still hadn't gotten to the good part.

"Fuck me now, please – _please_? I've waited... I've been good."

"Do you want me to fuck you, Izuna?" Madara asked, biting down at Izuna's pectoral.

"_Yes!_"

"Yes, I thought that's what you said …" He turned the power up on the vibrator, so that it was at it's highest, and laid atop his brother, flush against him so that he could feel his body as it trembled and twisted in pleasure.

"Please … I need it. And – and I want to see. I want to touch you. Take it all _off_, Madara!"

Madara smiled. There was a time for toys, but Izuna was at his limit. The first thing he removed was the plug, yanking it out with a harsh pop, that made Izuna moan and quiver against him. Next, were the hands. He untied the rope slowly, but as soon as he was done, Izuna's fingers found his hair and yanked him downwards into another kiss. Izuna's tongue stabbed violently into his mouth, licking at everything it could reach, and Madara chuckled, pulling away.

"I know the wine excites you, but you can't have your cake and eat it too. If you don't let me take the cock ring off..." He trailed off suggestively, and Izuna whimpered, letting his body relax so that he could be released.

Just to fuck with him, Madara took off the blindfold first – revealing highly aroused yet annoyed eyes, which he kissed the lids of in turn. Next was the cock ring, which had to be very slowly removed, so as not to harm Izuna's penis, which was significantly more swollen than it was when he'd put it on.

Izuna watched as it came off, and let out a sigh of relief, pulling Madara back atop him as soon as it was done, and wrapping his legs around Madara's waist, looking up at him pleadingly.

Nearly at his own limit himself, Madara wasted no time in burying his manhood in Izuna's ass to the hilt, groaning in satisfaction when those familiar walls hugged and contracted in just the right way, massaging him perfectly.

"This," Madara panted out, "Is going to be a _very _short fuck..."

Izuna nodded, in agreement. They both had worked themselves up much too much already. But Madara still gave it all that he had, pushing violently into his brother and pulling almost all the way out, repeating that again, but harder, faster, slightly at a different angle – until he heard Izuna roar with pleasure, and grab at his shoulders forcing him downwards so that they were closer to each other.

The air was filled with the heady scent of sex, and Madara inhaled it greedily, trying to hold off his orgasm by counting the slaps of his balls against Izuna's ass as he went even harder, no longer able to control his own speed or momentum.

He could feel Izuna's teeth against his neck, his fingernails on his shoulders and back, and their sweat, mingling on their chests. He bit his lip, feeling his balls tightening and his skin prickling with imminent euphoria.

"Zu … we have to stop if we want it to last."

"I don't want it to last.." Was the last intelligible thing Izuna managed to say, before he released a loud wail and shook with orgasm, gripping Madara tight with both his arms and the insides of his most precious cavity, milking Madara along with himself as he came to completion.

They stared at each other for a moment, chests heaving and breath coming too fast to keep track of, before Madara collapsed atop his brother, knowing that Izuna would relish in the weight, not mind it.

"Thank you," Izuna whispered, and then he fell asleep.

Madara smiled, pulling gently out of him as he stood. He then went to the bathroom, having a warm shower himself, and bringing the rag he used out with him to clean Izuna up, smiling at the peaceful image his lover displayed only in sleep. Deciding that changing the sheets would be too complex while working around an immobile body, he ignored them for now, and went to sit at the table and see what room-service was offering.

Madara was always hungry after sex – and Izuna was always tired. He shook his head, delighting in the routine that their lives had taken.

He ordered a steak that he thought would pair nicely with his wine, and threw a blanked over Izuna's naked body, making sure that his towel was secure when he went to get it. The food was brought by a nice looking young man, with a strong build – though Madara still would have pegged him as gay. He looked slightly disheveled and he tripped over one of their shirts as he was making his way back out, falling to the ground. Madara helped him up, but noticed that something had slipped out of his pocket.

The man blushed furiously as Madara bent to pick it up and examined it with a slight roll of the eye.

_Penis Paint! The Lubrication Sensation That's Sweeping the Nation!_

"I – er – was hoping that he'd sign it," The man said, eying Izuna's sleeping form. "It's really , well – a sexual breakthrough and all," He rambled, "Izuna-San is quite the skilled inventor. Very smart... and beautiful." The man eyed Izuna's exposed legs hungrily, and Madara decided that perhaps if his brother wasn't so completely and entirely devoted to him, he would have been rather possessive and jealous in that moment – but he wasn't.

"Hn. If you think his _thighs _are delicious, you should take a harder look at his _tail-feathers_!" He exclaimed, ushering the waiter out of their room with practiced grace, before sitting down in front of his steak.

He lifted the top off of his plate, revealing a small greeting card.

_Wishing you a very Merry Christmas!_

_-The Staff at Hotel Seiyo Ginza_

Madara set the card aside, and took a bite of his steak, gazing thoughtfully at his brother.

Yes. This was a very merry Christmas indeed.

**A/N: Well this is a long fucker, isn't it? **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MADARA! I LOVE YOU! **

**This was posted at midnight on 12/24/2012, though I'm sure that Ffnet is gonna say it was posted on 12/23/2012, since Ffnet runs on California time, where it is not yet midnight. (sigh) **

**ANYWAYS! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know the end was a big long-ish, but I couldn't make it fucking stop. -ahem- **

**A very merry Christmas/Christmas Eve to you all, and a very happy Holiday season to those of you who do not celebrate Christmas. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW FUCKING HARD I WORKED ON THIS! **

**Sorry for any errors but it's unedited, and I haven't even read it, so I don't know if it all works properly or not but I've been so busy that you should be impressed it's even HERE! **

**I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU SEXY LITTLE ELVES FOR READING! ESPECIALLY YOU! YES YOU! THAT PERSON WHO'S ABOUT TO REVIEW THIS! I LOVE YOU THE MOST! **

**-Beloved**


End file.
